1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a shooting coat for use in shooting and hunting, particularly for absorbing a shock of shooting by a gun.
2. Description of prior Art
In the case of shooting training and hunting, a shooting coat having a gun receiver pad stitched thereon at the portion where a gunstock touches the body is generally used. A shock generated by shooting is absorbed by the gun receiver pad for thereby preventing a shooter, a shooting trainee, or a hunter (hereinafter referred to as shooter) from being injured such as falling down, suffering a fracture, getting a bruise, etc.
In a prior art shooting coat, a hide, a synthetic hide, a thick cloth, a rubber sheet, etc are used as the gun receiver pad which are stitched on the shooting coat at the portion from a right shoulder to a breast. The gun has a gunstock plate at the end surface thereof for absorbing the shock of shooting and preventing the gunstock from being broken.
However, the gun receiver pad of the prior art shooting coat has a low elasticity so that there is a fear that the shooter may injure himself due to the shock caused by the shooting.
Furthermore, the hide, the synthetic hide, the thick cloth, etc. among the gun receiver pads serve to increase the thickness of the shooting coat for absorbing the shock. However, the gun receiver pad per se is weak in absorbing the shock of shooting to thereby endanger the shooter. The rubber sheet can absorb the shock by its elasticity but the repellent force of the rubber sheet after absorbing the shock is so large that the gun jumps forward by the repulsion against the shooting causing the gunbarrel to be jerked out of its original position. Since the gun thus jumped forward is difficult to return right away to its original position, it is hardly expected to succeed in a running hit.
Still furthermore, since the material of the prior art gun receiver pad has a low softness, when the gunstock is held by the shoulder, it is not well adapted to the shoulder or rather foreign to the shoulder. Hence, the gunstock must be pulled by hand forcibly against the shoulder to prevent the gun from slipping from the shoulder whereby the hitting rate is decreased because of exertion with might and main.
Inasmuch as the end plate of the base end of the gunstock per se is made of rubber or plastic, the shock absorbing characteristic thereof is not large and liable to cause an accident.